Unnamable
by Top Kicker
Summary: As Cybertron slowly is being restored, Repo, a small femme with more than few large problems, unfortunately runs into a large temperamental dragon. With lives on the line, she is forced to help in restoring his kind. And as secrets begin to unfold a rising evil comes together to plot a battle to end all. But how can Repo fight an army, when she can't even fight her own demons?
1. Bad Day

"**So don't be alarmed If he takes you by the arm I won't let him win But I'm a sucker for his charm"**

**-Lenka-Trouble is a Friend-**

**Chapter 1- A Bad Day**

It was something she almost nearly couldn't comprehend. For so many years, so many long, dark years, her home had remained still and lifeless. Nothing more than a planet slowly beginning to rust. Once great cities were now left to nothing more than a pile of ash covered scrap. Bodies, littering the broken cities, even eons after being killed. Their empty husks sending chills throughout the dead planet. Nothing could possibly live on the waste and barren land of Cybertron. Not anymore. The life sustaining energon now gone, used up in the last battles of war. And now, now the war burdened planet was beyond hope. Yet still, faintly in the horizon, a vast spectrum of blue emitted from beneath the surface of the planet. Its light erupting from beneath the ground and filling each and every crack.

With careful eyes, she watched as the blue glow rapidly worked its way to where she stood, blinding her for a moment before it passed on, leaving the ground beneath her a little warmer, and a healthy blue sheen was left under the metal of the ground. It was unbelievable. It more than that. It was unimaginable. But, there it was. Suddenly and out of nowhere. It left something inside of her feeling sick. But, it wasn't in a bad way. Oh no, this was far from bad. But still, she swayed a little on her peds, stepping to the side and grasping hold of her friend who seemed to be having just as much trouble comprehending this as she was. Holding onto him for support, the femme felt something inside of her roll around as her mind swayed.

"What is this?" She managed to grasp on to a few words. "What, what happened?" She looked up at her friend who was keeping a hard gaze the land before him, mouth shut in a tight line.

"I don't know"

…

It had been five days since then. Five days since Cybertron emerged from its black husk, to a more life sufficient blue. She was alone now, manning the fort while her comrades were out, searching for the cause of the sudden change in their planet. After they had picked up on a large energy spike weeks prior, they had all been wary about things, but as the excitement died down, they began to settle again. But now, now this happened. And there was no ignoring it and so the small team had set out to find its source. That is, all but the single femme left behind.

She was to stay at their small base and keep an optic on the activity around them. All though, there never was any. But it wasn't like she could have gone with her team anyways. Four of them in total including herself, the other three mech's had the capability of flight as each of them was either a jet or seeker. A rare trait among Autobots. But then, there was the lone femme. And the only one in the small group that was grounded. Her land based automobile form would have taken her much too long to drive across Cybertron, and she would have only been dead weight on her friends as they searched for the source of the energy spike in Cybertron.

And so, here she was. Alone. Bored out of her wits as she sat in the base she had learned to call home. She had lived there a long time. Since the end of the great war and past. There was nothing exiting about it. Nothing to behold. No real missions. No action. The four stationed Autobots had been of no help in the last stands of the great war. Dumped off in this miserable base before the war thinned out and Cybertron was evacuated. But they weren't.

They had been forgotten.

Left on their own stands, the team of four had spent many years stranded on the dead planet. With no working ships to fly out in, they had no way of leaving. No way of rejoining with their fellow Autobots. No way of knowing if the war was truly over, and if so, who had won. But then, a flicker of hope. A long sent message from none other than the last living Prime himself, the Autobot's leader, asking for aid in a far off world, rich with energon. But alas, the small band of Autobots were still stranded. But they knew the war wasn't over yet, and the Autobots still had a chance. But once again, years rolled by and not a single word. They were not completely alone though. No, Decepticon's still came and went from time to time. Harboring secret bases far below the depths of Cybertron's ground. Large war ships would hover in the sky, taunting the Autobots left for dead. How easy it would be to just take a ship and leave? How easy it would be to just sneak aboard? But no, it wouldn't be easy. And the four 'bots would surely be slaughtered by the mass of Deceptions on the ship. And so, they were left on the rotting planet, frequently being taunted by the looming ships that would fly by every few years.

It had been hard for them. And the so little energon left had been a huge crisis. Their stock piles at a constant low. But with no new energon coming in, the team had to search under every broken building, break into rusting homes and scan everywhere they could just to find even a drop.

A sigh came from the femme and she glanced at the door that held behind it their measly stock of energon. She knew it was low. And she would have to go and scout for more herself. But even that was dangerous. Few creatures remained on the dead and lifeless Cybertron, but some managed to stay alive. That being one of the scraplets, who had thrived in the absence of the Cybertronian's. And then, there was ever so often the dormant Insecticon. Slumbering away in stasis, waiting for an Autobot to come around. Ground crawlers were less of a threat, but if bothered and in large numbers, they could become a problem as they produced spikes when threatened, that could pierce through even the toughest amour. Swarms were more worrisome than ground crawlers though. Making their nests anywhere, the flying pests could become a real nuceince if only in a small group. But, they lived up to their name more often, and if a large swarm of swarms was to attack, the results could be deadly.

Usually, she wouldn't have to worry about most of these things as she would have a scouting partner with her. But, for the time being, she was alone. And would be for many months as her friends were out and searching for energy spikes cause. Checking over her weapons system and insuring that everything was working just fine she grabbed a small energon detector and hid it in her sub space and now she was ready to venture out into the ashes of her planet. Standing at the door, she took a deep vent before opening them and stepping out. As the doors slid back and closed, she gazed with a hard frown at her world. Yes, there was now signs of life as the blue glow shone deep inside the core of Cybertron, leaking out some of this light in larger cracks and crevices. But, it was still very much a dead planet on the outside. And still so in much of the inside. It would take time to recover. Lots of time. But at least now, she knew it wouldn't remain dark for eternity.

Transforming, the light blue femme revved her engines a little. Her form was a bit unique. Unlike the traditional two or four wheels, she had three. Two large in the back and one smaller in the front of her. She was a bit of a low grounder, her form keeping close to the metallic ground beneath her. Backing up a little, she let a large cart hook on to her back, used to haul the energon she would find back to base. And as she started to speedily roll across the broken pathways of Cybertron, she swerved around the large chunks of buildings that had collapsed on the roads. It took a few hours to get far enough away from the base. She had to drive far considering that all the energon near the base had already been scavenged, and there was no more left now. And with each trip to scout for more fuel, she and her team were forced to venture out further and further. Finally though, she stopped. The sun still high in the sky she would have hours more to search for the precious fuel source before needing to retire back to base before the sun was to set. Transforming, the cart that had been hooked on to her detached itself.

Opening her sub space, the femme took out the energon reader and flicked it on. It fritzed for a moment, but slapping her servo against it the machine it properly set its screen and she began to wave it around in the air. As it let out a small beep, she turned it back to the direction it had pointed at and it beeped again. Looking ahead of herself, she began to walk forwards. Every so often the little machine would beep or buzz again, letting her know she heading the right direction. Climbing over old debris and scrap piles, she made her way to a large building, still standing tall. She looked up at it and frowned. Many buildings still stood, but none were ever in good shape. This one happened to missing its top and parts of one side. Shuffling the detector in her left servo, she took her right and transformed her servo into a tool best described as a plasma cutter.

Letting its hot fire start, she slowly held it up to the metal wall and carefully cut through it, forming a small door. Slinking into the building through the custom made entry, she transformed her servo back looked down at the devise that was now beeping wildly. Looking up she let her optics wander around the space of the building until she spotted a soft glow. Walking over to it, she shifted some old junk and rubble around before revealing the source. Energon. And to her luck, it was already cubed. There were three cubes stacked, they weren't large but only just one serving each. Cups practically. But it was better than nothing, and more than her usual find. Take hold of all three, she juggled to carry them back out the building and to her cart. But once paced inside she smiled a little. It was already looking like a good day.

But she was wrong. It was not going to be a good day.

Although, for the moment, she was content and ventured out to find more energon. Three more hours passed by and it nearly time for her go. She had already found enough energon by now to last her six or seven days. It was a good find and she contemplated coming back there the next day to see if she could round up even more. But, with her cart full enough for now, she began to pack everything up and tucking her detector away and back into her subspace she was about to transform when she heard a clatter. It was light, and barely audible but she heard it none the less and instantly tensed. Standing up straight she let her optics warily gaze over the area as she transformed her right arm into a laser gun.

She could hear a small tinkering noise again and shivered at the thought of what it might be. She contemplated just running away now with her energon, but what if the thing followed her back to base? Not wanting that chance to happen, she stood her ground and waited in the silence. Fear began to creep up on her as she waited and waited, still and silent. Finally though, after what seemed like an eternity, she decided that whatever it was must have left and let herself relax a little. Turning around, she began to walk towards the energon car again, but just as her peds clanked against the ground, a loud, buzzing whirr clouded over her. Swiveling to face the noise, the looked up only to see a mass cloud of scraplets hovering over her. Lifting up her right arm, she began to fire at the small creatures, knocking a few from the sky. But it did nothing against the mass of them.

As they began to latch onto her amour, the femme let out a guttural sheik and pain, only to increase her screams as she felt them trying to dig inside her. She ran, blindly, trying to scrape and wipe off the scraplets that were latched on to her very being. But to avail. Falling to the ground, she let out another, more gut wrenching scream at the agony and fire she was feeling as they ripped away at her metal.

Her screams were not left unheard though. Not so far away, her distressed yells caught the attention of something much more dangerous than a swarm of scraplets. The great beast gazed up lazily in the direction of the sound. It was one of the first signs of activity since he had arrived on the dead planet and it intrigued the beast some. Getting up from his stasis nap, the monster stretched its large wings and joints before thrusting itself in the air with only a few powerful thrusts of its wings. Taking off, it flew over the area, closer to the screams that were growing louder and louder. Spotting some movement, the beast landed not far away and narrowed his optics at the sight before him. Approximately one hundred meters away a huge cloud of moving pests hovered over the ground. They attacked and gnawed at a squirming form on the ground. Unable to tell what it was as the being was covered by the small pests, the only recognition that it was still alive was the horrible screaming the creature wailed out.

Feeling sickened by the sight of the gruesome attack, and the horrid sound the being was making, the large beast decided to end it. Moving forwards, he took in a large vent, feeling the inside of his chest heat up be let the rising heat get hotter and hotter before sputtering out a stream of fire. Breathing its hot breath on the cloud of pests. As the smoke faded, he was pleased to see the small things no longer in the air, but fried on the ground, burnt to a crisp. But the things still on the being on the ground were still very much alive. He thought about sending a hot fire on to the being, but then decided not to. Instead he charged at it and began to scrape the small things off the being. Stopping on the ones that fell and crushing them beneath his clawed ped. As he removed them, he snarled at what he found.

It was a femme. The Cybertronian was still howling in pain, but the beast no longer helped her as she struggled to get the remaining scraplets off her body. As she flung off the last one, she not met by relief, but rather that of even more pain as she knocked to the side by a powerful tail. And then she felt a crushing pain on her chest and stomach as a heavy foot was brought on her. Screaming at the intense pain, she struggled to open her optics. But as she did, she was met by the gaping jaws of an unfamiliar predator looming over her. It's terrifying maw hanging over her head. Frightened blue optics met those of angry yellow and the creature bellowed, screeching a horrifying sound at her and she tried to shrink away.

The beast noted her blue optics and Autobot insignia. He had somewhat been hoping that she would have been a Decepticon as that would have given him a good excuse to ripe her apart. But, anger dimmed some as he realized she was with the other fraction and he stopped his screeching. He felt a deep hatred for both fractions, yes, but less so for the Autobots than the Deceptions now. Although, he still blamed both sides for despair and growled again.

But, just as he had decided that he would go ahead and rip her apart, he thought better of it. Yes, it might have been fun to see her torn to bits, and he would have taken pleasure in knowing there was one less of its kind. But then again, what qualm did he have against this exact being. He had never even seen her before. And maybe if he kept her alive, she could be of use to him. And if she was not, then he would have yet another excuse to end her petty life.

Coming to that conclusion, he backed up off her and she trembled as the weight was taken off her form. Rolling on her side, she coughed as she held her stomach. Everything hurt. Every part of her was in pain. But she forced herself to ignore the pain as she looked up at the beast who loomed over her. She stared at it for a moment before watching as it transformed up and into mech. With a pained expression she blinked at the large mech who towered over her huddled and pained form. A snarl was cast on to his face as his yellow optics glared at her pathetic form.

"Get up" He ordered unsympathetically. Not wanting to suffer his wrath, she did just that. Even though her body screamed in agony as she did. "Tell me, what is you were doing" He growled.

"S-scouting" She coughed up a reply. Energon was leaking from the various wounds she was suffering and she shivered and shook at the pain. "For energon" His optics brightened a little at this. She kept her gaze on him, trying to decipher what fraction he was on. He looked more Deception than Autobot, but the insignia marked on his chest said otherwise. The mark was unfamiliar to her, and reminded her much of the former beast that had pinned her to the ground.

"And were you successful in your finds?" He asked with a growl hinting his vocalizer. She paused now, frowning. When she didn't answer he growled deeper and took a threatening step closer. "Answer" He demanded.

"I was" She said, a hint of defiance in her voice as she glared up at him. "Oh but go ahead, take it. I know that you are going to"

He glared darkly at her now, his lips coming up into a snarl. He took another large step closer to her, covering the distance between then. He was much larger than her. Standing only around his hip he towered over the femme. But even with his intimidating size, she held her ground. "Do not test me. I have spared your life, but provoke me again and I shall not be so kind" He bared his crooked denta at her. "Now, you are to lead me to your supply because you do not want me to do it myself" He said threateningly, holding a sharp, clawed servo up her and just barely brushing her neck with his digit.

"Wouldn't want to trouble you anyways" She hissed slightly. "Besides, it right over there" She jerked her head over to the left. Looking over, the large mech let his gaze fall upon the small cart and he snorted.

"That's it?" He huffed. "Ha! That's hardly enough for a full days' worth!"

"Well I'm sorry _Gigantor_, but I was looking for only one size of me, not eight" She bit. Ignoring the comment the mech backed up off her a little and continued his steady glare towards the cart.

"I presume you have a shelter nearby" He hummed slightly.

"No" She tried not shutter at the pain that was washing over her.

"You're lying"

"You didn't let me finish" She frowned at him. His lips twitched as he looked like he wanted to say something, but instead kept quiet and let her go on. "Its miles away. A few hours' drive" She stated. "Not that I'd show you it at all"

"You will lead me there if you value your life" He growled.

"There's nothing there anyway. Just an empty computer with a few missing wires" She frowned at him. "So go ahead, take the cart. But I'm not taking you to my home" He turned on her now, slamming her against a wall and she let out a shout of pain, fluid threatening to leak from her optics.

"A computer is all I need to start my search for that of what I am looking for" He growled. "And I take it that you have more fuel there too, that of which I will need if I am to complete my task" He was inches from her own face, snarling at her.

"And_ I _take it that you are only just going to kill me once we arrive" She said. He starred at her for a long time before standing up straight.

"How about a deal instead" He began narrowing his optics with thought. "You lead me to your place of living, and I will be so kind as to even let your keep your stay there" He bargained.

"And…" She carried on for him, knowing there was more.

"And, in return for my _kindness_, you will be of service to me in my project" He finished.

"Oh? And what kind of project is this exactly?" She questioned.

"One of which you need not yet to know of" He growled. "Now, hop on" He said and just then he began to shift his plating and change back into the beast that she had first seen. She cringed a little as he snarled at her in his new form before turning to the side and lowering down some. She stared at him, unbelieving.

"You want me to climb on to your back?" She frowned. The beast only made a sound that was taken as an 'of course.' She frowned deeper before hesitantly moving towards him and moving a careful servo onto his shoulder. He growled at the touch and she flinched back. "Well I'm not very well going to get on if you keep growling at me" He roared this time, baring his imposing sharp denta at her and she flinched before quickly deciding to just get on. Grasping onto his plating, she hauled herself onto his back and let her legs hand just before his wings, her servos clutching onto his thick neck plating.

"Alright, I'm on. Now what" She said. Her entire being was burning and aching with pain, but she did her best to ignore it as she knew once she got home she would be able to patch herself up. Suddenly though, she found herself clutching on tighter as he lumbered over to the cart and lifted up a clawed foot, grasping onto it before he stretched out his wings. The femme widened her optics at this and began to shake her helm. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She repeated but it was too late, he was already flapping his powerful wings and was up in the air.

Pressing herself against the beast she shut her optics tight and ground her denta as she was lifted into the air. And then, it became smooth. The wind blowing against her amour in a rhythmic pattern as he would flap his great wings and then glide against the air currents. Opening her optics she blinked at the world that suddenly surrounded her. They were above the dark clouds looming over Cybertron. Bright blue sky shown above them and if she looked hard enough, she could a faint star, just visible even with the light of the sun. The darkness of the swirling clouds below them were hardly noticeable to her as all she could focus on was the beauty of a blue sky.

"Wow…" She breathed, forgetting about the pain and about the beast she was riding. That is at least until he turned his head to look at her, a frown in his eyes as he silently questioned what she had had been oohing and aweing at. Taking the hint the smaller of the two blushed a little and looked away. "Sorry, I just, I haven't seen something this pretty in a long time" She said. When he only continued to give her the same look she shrugged and looked back to the open blue sky. "The sky I mean. The clouds hardly ever break open. It's always dark. Day or night" She said. "But you would probably already know that" She vented. Although, he still only gave her the same flat look. The only difference was that now he flapped his wings once more. "…Wouldn't you?" She frowned. He turned his large head away now and the femme fell silent.

She took one last long gaze at the sky before turning her optics onto him. She studied the dark reddish brown amour under her. He was obviously different. He was a mech and beast in one. It was new to her and she didn't understand it. She wanted to ask him about it, but she knew he was hostile towards her and to him and would keep her questions waiting for another time. That is, if there was going to be another time. She still didn't trust him to not kill her when they got to her base.

Suddenly something clicked in her CPU.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

The great beast seemed to stop, or well, stop as best as you can while flying. Instead, he plummeted down back to Cybertron and she let out a shriek as they burst form the clouds and hurtled towards the ground. But, then he pulled up and slowly glided over the land. Looking around, the femme squinted at the ruins and blackness of her once beloved planet.

"Turn to the left and then go straight" She said. Doing so, the monster banked a hard turn and she had to pull herself closer to him in order not to fall off before he began to speedily fly in the direction she had given him. What would have taken her hours to drive merely took him minuets to fly and spare a few flaps of his wings. "Almost there. Just turn to the right now and go over to the road split in half. Doing so, the beast landed in front of the split road and the femme slid off of him, wincing in pain as she landed. She had stopped leaking now and all that remained on her was dried energon. "Follow me" She said, not even glanced back to him as she maneuvered through the rubble. She could hear him transform behind her and pick up the cart before following her to a large gaping hole, unseen by his aerial view as part of an old building covered it. The silvery walkway to the base lead then a clear entry into the hole and sensing that she was near, the doors opened for them, allowing the two bots to step inside.

The hallway wasn't long and lead to a small base inside. Like she had said before, a large computer was placed inside, but a crack in the screen told him that it was not working as properly as it should have. Setting down the energon he walked over to the computer and went to turn it on as the femme shuffled around a small storage. Pulling out a medical kit she looked at the materials inside before frowning and letting out a sigh. Catching his attention, the large mech glanced over to the femme as the computers booted up.

"What is it?" He asked flatly.

"I don't anything about medical equipment" She said, picking up what looked to be a roll of wires and turning it around in her servos with a frown. Letting out a growl, the large mech stalked up to her and snatched the item from her servos, throwing it back in the box before pulling out a welder. Shoving towards her he grunted.

"Use this to stop the leaks"

Stalking back to the computer that was now up and running, he began to rummage around through its files, trying to find whatever it was he needed.

"I don't know what you're looking for in there. It's just a bunch of junk and old reports. Some past energon mines found a cleared out are marked in there too" She shrugged him before turning on the welder and hesitantly holding it up to her left arm. But just as the flame was about to touch her she pulled away.

"Well then, femme, tell m-" He began but was interrupted.

"Repo. My names Repo" She said to him. He stopped at this, frowning a little. "Not femme…. And I don't suppose you have a name do you?" She then asked. The large mech frowned. He did in fact have a name. Predaking. But, what was that name to him now? How could he call himself king when he had no one to rule? And had it really even been a name, no, it was a title he had given himself. It was his pasts title, but now he had moved on. But apparently he had paused to long with his answer as Repo sighed, rolling her optics. "Fine then, don't tell me your name. Doesn't matter, I'll just call you Gigantor until you give me your designation" She shrugged, playing with the welder in her servo. "The least you could do though is tell me what you are" She now spared him a curious look.

"I am a Predacon. And you'd be wise to remember it" He growled darkly. She stopped twirling the welder to give him a frown and a blank look overcame her optics.

"What" She said, nearly dropping the welder. He only growled before turning back to the computers. Standing up, Repo took a few hesitant steps towards him, really looking at him now. "I, I uh-T-transform back into that thing" She had a hard time grappling on her words. He turned to snarl at her, but once seeing the amazed look on her face he felt his emotions change from that of anger, to something, well, a little less. Deciding to humor her, he did just that . His long beast form had trouble trying to not knock anything over and he had to keep his wings close to him, but Repo didn't seem to notice as she slowly made her way up to him with huge optics.

"I-I, I thought, that, I mean, your extinct!" She exclaimed as she drew out a hesitant servo to touch the space between his eyes. He huffed at this and let out a snort which made her draw her servo back. Shaking her head though, she returned to former disposition and frowned. "Where the frag did you come from?" She let a curse slip past her as the Predacon transformed again, back into the tall mech he was.

"My origins are not important" He said. He paused for a moment, glancing down at the welder in her servo before resisting the urge to roll his optics. Snatching the thing away from her he turned it on and made her sit back down. "Now, if you aren't going to do this yourself, I will. For I still could make good use of you yet" He said, grabbing hold of her thin arm and bringing the welder up to her. She flinched as it touched her, but she let him patch up the more damaged areas.

"Has it even crossed your mind once that I might not be alone here?" Repo suddenly asked.

"You would have commed them telling them of your distress before" He said flatly, patching up the last wound on her and putting the welder back in the medical box.

"Well some ones quite aware of their surroundings" She grumbled a bit. "But just a heads up, there will be others coming soon" She told him the truth, yet lied at the same time. They would not be back for maybe a few months. "So just a fair warning that you won't be able to spend an eternity here"

"I hadn't planned on it anyways" The beast replied.

"Something to do with your oh so glorious plan I take it?" She quipped. He snarled at her remark but then pressed his lips into a tight line and didn't reply. "And might I inquire what this plan is exactly?" She raised a brow. "Building a time machine to go back home?" He let the snarl return, un-liking of her many sarcastic remarks.

"Bringing my kind back to its former glory" He said. The femme frowned now.

"And just how do you plan on doing that..?" She asked warily now.

"The same way I came into existence" He narrowed his optics at her. "And to do so, I must find the lab of my creator" Repo let the small, hinting information sink into her mind before a shiver passed through her.

"You're a lab experiment?" She finally grasped. Although, he roared at the way she said it and she found herself shrinking back some. All of her confidence from before gone.

"I am a being much higher than yourself!" He thundered. "A great evolutionary triumph! Your kind is relinquished nothing more than insects to the power of the Predacon!" He towered over her now and she felt herself shrinking back into the wall. Feeling helpless as he glared daggers into her. Looking as though he wanted to pull her apart, limb from limb. Which, he probably did. But then he contained himself and forced his large form away from her.

"In time, my kind will rise. But for now, I need time to rest and gather what I need. You will aid me though in these tasks. Then, then I decide where your fate lies" He growled.

Repo stared at him, fear finally showing through her snarky attitude and instead a worried expression came over her. She had a feeling he had already decided her fate, but hoped that he would change his mind. Although, she doubted it. But as he turned his back to her to head over to the computer again, she felt a spark inside of her again.

"And what if I don't? What if I decide I don't want to help?" She straightened her back. Her body was still in pain from the scraplet attack, but with the welds in place she was feeling physically better. The Predacon turned his head to look at her, yellow optics flashing something as a knowing grin came crookedly to his face plates.

"Then I will not only snuff your spark, but that of your friends as well" He said coolly, pressing a tab on the computer, the screen opened up to a new line and a map of Cybertron appeared. Three dots appeared in different areas of the planet and Repo could feel her energon run cold. Swallowing she shivered and looked back to the large mech who already knew what she was going to say.

"Fine… I'll help" She frowned. Although, something crossed her mind. She knew that one of her companions might have a slight chance at beating the dragon. But, she did not want to put him at risk. But maybe if she commed all three they could all work together in bringing the beast down… Although, as she tried to open up a private comm link, all that filtered through was static. Frowning, she tried again. Nothing.

"By the stupid look on your face, I see that you have tried to open a communications link with your fellow Autobots" He blinked down at her. "A waste of time. I have already shut them down" He grunted. Repo's lips twitched.

"Whatever" She turned away and began to walk to into a fairly large hallway, big enough for even the Predacon to fit through. "Now, if it's all right with you I'm going to recharge" She said, but was not really asking him but more or less just telling him. She was going to sleep with or without his permission. The beast frowned at her tone, but then noticed the line across her back, going all the way up and down her spine. A collar circling around her neck held it in place along with a waist band that blended in with her armor. It lead all the way down to her hips and interface panel, locking in around the base of her thighs. He stared at his, but did not get to for long as she had already disappeared down the hall and he heard a door slide open before closing as she set off to her berth room.

The thing running down the length of her back troubled his mind for a moment before he pushed the thoughts aside. He might ask the femme about it later, but it was no real concern to him. Looking back to the computer he sighed. Locking it so she wouldn't be able to access it, he shut it down. There was absolutely nothing of use to him in its memory banks. No information he could use to help him in his quest to repurpose his kind. He just hoped that the femme maybe would know where to look.

"**Come Away to the Water" Maroon 5**

A/N: Alright, there you have it, chapter one! Yay!

So first and foremost, this story will be set in the in-between times of the ending of the TFP series and the movie that's coming out. Its kinda my own telling of what happens in that time before we actually find out what happens…. So no real spoilers I don't think.

Also, I haven't posted any stories in a long, Long, LONG time, so it would be wonderful if I got some feedback in this! Reviews are what I'm looking for! Anyways, I plan on posting the chapters as I go. Write a when I can and put 'em up when its good. And sorry this first chapter was a bit short, 6,000 words when I usually cover 7-8,000 in the other story I'm writing, which is a re-write of my old story "Trust" but now I'm just off topic.

Top Kicker


	2. Scouting

"**No signs of life here, save the embers, the occasional flame"**

**-Rise Against-Drones-**

**Chapter 2-Scouting**

Slowly, her optics flickered back online. She moaned a little, not wanting to get up. Turning on her side, Repo grumbled about the lights in her room that turned on every morning by themselves. It was an alarm clock system of sorts and one of which she hated with all her being. She tried to go back to into recharge, but after a few minutes passed she sighed. She wasn't going to be getting any more rest. Dragging herself out of her berth, she sat up and stretched her arms before coming into a complete stand, her shoulders saggy and her optics blank with tiredness. Shuffling over to the door, she pressed the button on the side and was about to step through as they slid open, but something hit her, knocking her back lightly.

With a surprised shout, she fell on her aft, the heavy thing on top of her. Pushing it off, she found it was the end of a large tail and looking up she saw the large form of the Predacon in his beast form, sleeping in front of her chamber doors. His tail flicked as she pushed it off, but he remained soundly asleep. She frowned at him, knowing he was there to keep watch on her and make sure she wouldn't try and run. Although, all she wanted to do really was go grab a cube of energon but with him leaning against her door and his tail half way through her quarters, she didn't really know how that was going to happen.

Slinking over his tail, she moved to stand in front of her door and gave a hard kick to the body in her way. He shifted, moving away from her door before the monsters head appeared in her doorway, hissing at her, his tail sliding out of her room.

"You're a good watch dog and all but can you scoot over a little? I'd like to get some fuel" She gave him a look. He snorted at being compared to a cyber-dog but let her pass none the less. Huffing past him, Repo made her way to the cart she had collected the day prior and picked up a smaller cube. She watched as the now transformed Predacon lumbered in to the room. He glared at her but then went to pick up his own, larger cube and began to drink the sweet liquid.

Holding her own cube up to her lips, Repo did the same. It was silent as they drank, each seemingly sizing each other up even though it pretty pointless to do so on Repo's side. But she still puffed up a bit.

"Today we will search for the lab in which my origins lay" He said, breaking the tense silence. Repo stopped her sipping to give him an unbelievable look.

"Oh, and how do you plan on doing that?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"We will scour the area, and-"

"Do you even realize how _big_ all of Cybertron is?" She interrupted. "It could take you years to find this lab! You have no information as to where it is! How the frag do you think you think you can find this place? It could be anywhere!" She had to force herself not yell, but her voice still rose and the Predacon growled at her. But then took a moment to actually think about it and not let his ambitious goals get the best of him. He hated to admit it, but the femme was right. He didn't have a clue as to where to start. Didn't know where to look. He no real resources besides that of the computer which held no useful information to him and the Autobot before him was even less help.

But he couldn't give up on his kind. He had to find a way to make it all work, small steps at a time.

Glancing over to the energon store room and the small cart before him he looked over the femme once more. "Fine, we will work this out somehow. But, for now, we require more energon for ourselves, and for the project at hand" He stated. Repo looked at the small cube in her servo, and then then at the massive form of the Predacon.

"A lot more energon" She mumbled halfway to herself. "And if there are ever going to be even more of you…" She thought about how much precious energy would be used by the future group of Predacons but then shook that thought away. Hopefully, there wouldn't be a future group of Predacons. If they all had the same bad attitude as the one before her, she sure hoped not.

"Then we shall set out right now" He said, finishing the last of his cube.

"Sorry Gigantor, but I'm in no shape for travel" The femme said. "The scraplet wounds need to heal for a few more days before I'm ready to transform" She said, taking her own sip, only halfway done with her cube.

"You won't need to. We shall ground bridge to a further location" He said.

"No we won't. Ground bridging takes up too much fuel not to mention the base doesn't even have one" She huffed at him. He frowned now, taking the time to actually look around eh found that she was indeed right again. Growling softly he looked back to her.

"Then we fly" He said.

"Look, I don't think you understand-" She began with a bite her voice but he stopped her with a large tone.

"No, I don't think _you_ understand" He spoke, power filling his vocalizer. "If you wish to stay in one piece along with your friends, I suggest you do as I command"

"Well if you really want to go there be my guest" She hissed at him. "Just watch out for the other bests already lurking out there"

"I can handle a few insignificant pests" He pronounced.

"Oh? So, if a hoard of Scraplets begin to eat you alive, what are you going to do, hmm? Breath more fire on them?" She gave him a look.

"It worked just fine yesterday" He grunted.

"Yesterday, they were attacking me. You were not their target. But when suddenly they are all over you, how are you going to defend yourself? You can't, not without help. And frankly, as of this moment, I'm of no help to you" She snarled at him.

"Scraplets are a minor setback" He said.

"But swarms aren't" She stated flatly. He looked at her now, un knowing of what she spoke of. Seeing this look, she grinned a little. "Ah, I take it that you haven't had the chance to run into a swarm yet" She smiled, but it was not a friendly one. "Well let me explain it to you, one will come along. About as large as a youngling. It will fly around you, teasing you for a while. It is enough to kill it, but then more show up, antagonizing you. Still though, you think you can manage to take them out too. But them, the swarm comes. One alone is an easy kill, but together, you don't stand a chance. Not alone you don't" There was something dangerous in her voice.

"And I'm sure you'll manage just fine if a Decepticon cruiser happens to pass by" She added easily.

"You were out there yesterday" He pointed out.

"And you say what happened" She said.

"If you knew the dangers, why go out?" He asked with a frown.

"Because I didn't have much of a choice. But, we have enough energon to last a few days. Take me out there right now and it will be as if you out there alone. Wait a few days until the bites have healed, then both you and I will have backup" She said. He stared at her, looking over the various wounds on her body. She did make a valid point. But, he was different than her. He didn't need back up, he could fully take care of himself without the aid of a puny Autobot. In his pause, Repo leaned towards him a bit, edging him on to say they should stay at the base.

"We go" He said. Repo slumped.

"Seriously?"

"Come on, we leave right now" He said, dumping the energon inside the cart out and lifting it up before looking over to her. "You'll be storing that later" He referred to the cubes of energon on the floor. Repo frowned, giving him a look before sighing and walking past him over to the hallway and doors that lead out of the base. Although, her frown deepened when the doors didn't open and she kicked slightly with one ped.

"What's with this?" She turned the Predacon walking towards her. "You locked the doors?" Her optic ridges tightened.

"Yes" He spared her a glance before walking past her. The doors opened for him immediately and she threw her arms in the air. But following after him, she managed to get through the doors just before they were to close on her. "It is now set to open only to a Predacons signature" He said.

"When did you do that?" She asked.

"While you were recharging last night" He replied.

"Huh" She grunted.

"Now, climb on. We have a long ways to go" He said, dropping the cart and transforming once more into the large beast. The creature grabbed the cart, careful not to crush it under ped. Repo frowned. In truth, she hadn't been all too worried about the pests wandering about Cybertron. She didn't care that he might get eaten alive as she almost had the previous day. In fact, if he was gone she would be free. And really, she had the full capability to transform at the moment. Her scraplet bites wouldn't rip open any further if she were to. All that might happen is that they would sting a bit.

She had just said all that because she didn't want to fly.

Although, knowing it was going to be pointless to argue against it, she sighed and walked over to the beast that was watching her intently. Hunkering down, he lowered himself so she would be able to get on easier. As she grabbed hold of his armor, he growled at her and he growled right back, copying his tone and he hissed at her now. "Oh stop your whining" She grumbled as she pushed herself onto his back. "I don't like this anymore than you do" As she said this, he stretched his wings and trusted himself into the air. Repo held back a scream and clung tighter to him as the force of the winds around her threatened to throw her off. But then, in mere seconds, they were, like yesterday, high above the clouds.

Although, the clouds on Cybertron were not made of water vapor. And before the war there were never even these 'clouds.' As cities fell and ash rose in the air, shards of metallic waste and dust collected in the air and began to hover over Cybertron, setting a thin sheet of blackness over the planet. Like a dust cloud almost, it had blackened the sun for many years in the beginning of the war. But it slowly began to fade over time. It still darkened the sky, but at times now, light would show through and on to dead planet.

Repo looked on sadly at these clouds, their dark nature was a haunting upon Cybertron. But at least they would go away with time. For now though, she tried to ignore them and instead focused her attention back to the Predacon. If she over looked well really, everything about him, she could see the magnificent creature he was. She had read old history files about the Predacons that once inhabited Cybertron and had always been fascinated with them as well as the Dinobots and other creatures of the past. She could always imagine what they had looked like, but never had she even imagined that she might be able to actually see a living fossil. And never had it crossed her mind that they could transform even. It really was quite amazing to her.

But alas, the ancient Predacon that she had the chance meet was nothing but a huge pipe up her aft. She now would rather him stay extinct now that she had actually seen a Predacon and how hostile he was.

Suddenly though, her thoughts were interrupted as the dragon swooped down. Actually screaming this time, she dug her digits under the plating of his armor and held on tight, optics closed shut as she screamed. As she did this, he turned his massive head around and screeched at her. Realizing she was probably pinching the protoform underneath his armor, she let go in fear he might snap at her if she continued to cling. But this ended up being a bad mistake as now the wind had a change to knock her off of him. Once again screaming, she clawed at the air but she only continued her decent. She dared to turn her helm and felt her spark stop at the sight of the ground spiraling towards her, growing ever closer as she fell and fell.

A thought, a memory rushed through her mind. She remembered the same falling sensation, the way the ground kept getting closer and closer. She remembered the screams and shouts around her and the bodies slamming and falling over one another as the ship spiraled out of control. She could remember the fires that surrounded her, engulfing everyone inside and the then, she remembered the ground.

But, as something grabbed her ped, she was suspended back upwards by a mass of force. Looking up from her upside-down position, she saw that the Predacon had caught her, her ped in his jaws.

"I could have figured something out" She snorted, forgetting the horrid memory. He only bit down harder on her leg.

As they flew, the Predacon had moved the cart to his back legs and held it in place with his peds as he shifted Repo into his front arms, clawed servos wrapped around as he held her to him so she couldn't fall again. She protested this, but he had merely screeched to silence her. Repo watched the ground below them and troubling thoughts came across her mind. Flying, it was something she hadn't done in a long time. And with good reason. Flying, or rather falling, is what had rendered her left arm nearly useless. Circuits missing and in constant pain whenever she transformed it. It wasn't a large pain, only a slight sting but enough to drag her down just so.

She began to both calm and panic as they grew closer to the ground. His wings flapping violently as they descended. She squirmed underneath his grasp, but he clutched her tighter to make her stop but it didn't work as she began to try and bite at the claws around her.

"Let me go!" She screamed at him, the ground getting ever closer. He let out a low growl of warning before doing just that. She screamed as she felt a quick rush of air, and then she hit the ground with a thump. She blinked. It didn't really hurt, but sure rattled her system quite a lot. Although looking up when another screech sounded, she let out a small noise and rolled out of the way as the dragon landed with a heavy thud right where she had been not a moment ago.

"Thanks for that" She grumped at him, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Stop your complaining and lets go" He said as he transformed up, the energon cart at his side.

"Who said I was complaining?" She was. He sneered at her for a moment before turning around and walking down a rusting road. Grumbling, Repo followed him, jogging a little to catch up to his larger strides and faster pace. Once at his side, she looked up at him and frowned.

"Do you have a detector?" She raised an optic ridge at him.

"No, but you do" He said. Repo blinked, then remembered that she never took it out of her sub space the day before.

"How did you know?" She asked with a frown.

"I didn't. But now I do" He grinned a little. The small femme growled before huffing at him and turning her face away.

The Predacon continued to gaze at her though. She was relatively pretty for a femme. Her energon blue paint wasn't left unscathed as many marks clouded her frame, but they weren't anything detestable. The armor on her thighs curved, forming five steaks that showed the light grey protoform underneath. Her arms were mostly bare, also showing her protoform as well. Her neck held no armor also, an unwise decision as an opponent could easily damage her throat, but it did allow her more flexibility to turn her helm. Her helm, speaking of which, held two long horn like struts that protruded from the sides of her head as well as two smaller spikes. But then, once again, his yellow optics floated over to the contraption on her back. It did not look that of her armor, but more or less apart of her. He could see where it had been screwed and placed into her back, but for what purpose? This he was not sure of.

"Alright, well, I'm getting a signal this way" Her sudden sigh brought his thoughts back to the present and he blinked, not even noticing that she had taken out the energon detector. But nodding, he followed the smaller bot as she lead his off the road and into the city. Sky scrapers that once stood so high were now nothing more than piles of scrap. Lots of buildings still stood high though, just, incomplete and most at least partially ruined. Some of the smaller buildings seemed hardy touched though, still shiny and new.

Suddenly though, she stopped. He stopped behind her, tensing as his eyes searched the area. After a few moment though, he looked down at her, but her vision was set lazily out at something unseen.

"What is it?" He asked roughly.

"Cybertron is alive now… I can feel it…. But, it's still just as silent as before" She dropped her helm a little. He started at her and her change of attitude.

"And what is it that suddenly made you think of this?" He blinked, not really caring but asking anyways. She looked up at him now, face pinched a little before an angry scowl settled.

"Forget it" She growled. Turning her helm she began to follow the energon signal and the Predacon was only left with a confused look across his face before growling and following her. It didn't take very long before she was already scrambling inside a building, following the energon detectors way. The Predacon snarled at the space she had crawled through, too small for him. He paused for a moment before he just decided to break down the wall. Crashing though, Repo screamed as large chunks of the wall just missed falling on her and she glared at the larger bot. But he didn't seem to notice or if he had, he just ignored the look and continued on through the building. Repo let out a vent before grudgingly following him.

The building was dank, and filled with rust. She could hear the pittering feet of smaller animals that had managed to stay alive throughout the war and now flourished in the decay. The rat like creatures weren't very dangerous, the worst a single one could do was give a bot a nasty bite, but nothing serious. Only if it carry with it a virus would the bite turn infectious and lethal.

The rest of the day was slow and rather long. They found some energon, but not as much as either would of liked. The usually still winds blew hard later on in the day and Repo found herself shivering as they nipped at her protoform that showed between her armor. And she felt tied, as the Predacon had been making her do most of the work while he lazily watched from afar. She grumbled at this and wondered to herself more than once if she would have a chance at defeating him in battle.

But then she came to the better of her senses. She wouldn't be able to take him on. Not with that fire breath of his. Not to mention she was only half his height.

As she carried a rather large energon cube back to the cart, she stopped to frown at the Predacon who was staring at her with narrowed optics.

"What now?" She nearly groaned before depositing the cube in the cart. There were a few other cubes in it, but not much.

"You name… it doesn't really suit you" He hummed slightly.

"Oh, and you know what suits me?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"Your appearance" He re-stated.

"Huh" She snorted.

"And you are called this designation…"

"Listen to the name and it will tell you" She took out the energon detector and turned it back on, pointing it every which way in search for a no longer existent signal besides the energon already in the cart.

"You repossessed items" He clarified. She snorted again.

"You wish it was only items…" She sneered a little. He looked hard at her, letting it sink in.

"Seems a bit dark for an Autobot" He finally said. She shrugged.

"In the great war Autobots and Neutrals would hire me to do the dirty work if someone didn't pay up" She came up with a vague answer.

"You accept a job to kill those on your own side?" He gave her a disbelieving look.

"What? No! I'm good at my work and I can pluck you apart without killing you." She reeled at his accusation.

"I see…" He hummed once again. "And I should take it that this would mean you are good in the medical field too?"

"Why would you draw that conclusion?" She scrunched up her face. "I said I can tear you apart, not put you back together" She huffed, turning away back to the cart and organizing the cubes. Glancing over her shoulder though she bit her lip. "But uh, yeah…. I'm a good field medic"

"Good. That might expand your use even further" He said with fake cheer.

"How wonderful" She rolled her optics. "Anyways, there's no more energon in the area. We should start to head back" She said. He huffed and Repo flinched a little when he thrust his clawed servo at her, but then relaxed when he only snatched the energon detector out of her own servos.

"What are you talking about? I'm getting a strong reading" He frowned.

"You idiot, its picking up on the energon we already found" She jumped up to grab the detector back. He let her take it away from him but growled at being called an idiot. Although, suppressing the anger that was beginning to swell up inside him, he took a breath and sighed.

"Fine, let's go" He said. Turning to the energon cart he transformed and grasped its hands within his jaws. Turning to face the femme he flapped his wings, sending him off the ground before roughly picking her up with his clawed peds. She protested at this, but then let out a sigh and just let him pick her up and fly off.

She really didn't like flying, but she took comfort in knowing he wasn't a ship, that could lose control at any moment. She took comfort also that there were no Decepticon's around to possibly shoot them out of the sky. She was also relived that the winds weren't strong enough to knock them down or that-

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

It didn't take long before they at the base and Repo was all too happy to be back on the ground. As they made their way back inside, Repo began to walk back into a smaller hallway.

"Where are you going?" The larger of the two growled. "You have energon to stack"

"No, _you_ have energon to stack._ I_ have a shower to get to. I'm filthy" She grimaced a little at the slime and rust that covered her from having to wedge herself between decaying buildings in order to each the energon. The large mech looked like he was about to say something else, but she had already left before he could get his vocalizer to work.

She pattered down the hallway, passing by the rooms that made up her friends sleeping places. She gazed sadly at each one. What was to happen when they returned? What kind of brutal welcome would the dragon offer her friends? If they came one at a time, they would be off-lined for sure. Even Devastate might not be able to make it out of a fight with the large fire breathing mech. But then a thought sparked in her processor, if all three of them came at the same time, they might all have a chance at defeating the prehistoric titan.

But, how was she to even ensure that they arrived back to base at the same time. It wasn't like she could communicate with them, considering that the Predacon had locked the comm link system. But then, maybe that would also be her savior, for surely they would be calling in any day now, to check up on her current state and her of theirs. If they were to find that she was not there to answer, maybe they would take that as a hint and come back.

She sighed. Enough worrying of her own troubles, she was also curious of theirs.

Off Shot, Sidetrack and Devastate had all probably split up in search for whoever, or whatever had caused life to return back to Cybertron.

She had known Devastate most of her life, while she had only met Off Shot and Sidetrack when she was assigned to this base squad. But, being stuck with them since Cybertron went dark, all three were family to her. And now, she missed them more than ever. She wanted them to come back, and help her. She wanted ever so much to have them free her from the prehistoric menace that had taken over the base. But, she wanted them safe, and out of harm's way.

She let out a vent as she made her way into the showers. As the door slid shut behind her, she stripped out of her armor, covered in filth before moving over to a shower. They rarely used the showers considering cleansing oil was hard to get now a days. But, Off Shot knew how to make it from scratch so once they had all found enough supply's, the small mech had been able to whip up some cleansing oil. Far from regular oil, the cleaning bubbliness was light in color and was not even close to the thickness of regular oil found in some parts of Cybertron. It a smooth flow to it and didn't stick to a bots metal but rather ran off silkily, scrubbing off any and all grime with it.

She relaxed under the hot spray, her bare protoform enjoying the easy shower. Although, she knew she could not stand there forever and waste the little cleaning oil they had. Begrudgingly, she picked up her armor after a few more moments and began to was each piece individually, sparring them of the filth she managed to cover herself in.

Her scraplet bites stung under the hot spray, each one burning as they cleaned. Grabbing a buffer off the wall, she stood under the shower and turned on the small machine. It wasn't like the buffers that waxed armor and made their paint shinny and new, but this was a more delicate cleaner for ones protoform. She rarely used it, even less so that when she took a shower, but she felt like she deserved it right now. She let it message her body, her tense wires unscrewing under it. Although, she tensed right back up when she reached her back, and felt it rub against the brace on her back.

Her delightful shower seemed to stop and suddenly, she left in a too hot, stuffy room. The oil raining down her suddenly felt like a heavy rain and she stopped the buffer. She paused before finally turning around and quickly shutting off the shower, hanging the buffer back up.

Hesitantly, she brought a servo up to the metal wrapping around her neck and let her digits run along the collar before slowly tracing her way down to just above her waist and right under her breasts, where yet another strap of metal wrapped around her. She felt a shiver run up and down her, imagining a world without the cursed contraption strapped to her every waking day and night. It was though, to even remember a time without it. A time before she was forced to put it on. And now that it was on, she would never be able to take it off.

But, she forced herself to stop thinking about it. She shouldn't be thinking about things that she couldn't change. With a vent, she began to put her armor back on, clicking each piece back into place and covering herself once again. And as she grabbed a wrist piece, she clicked it over her left arm, yet another scar left to be unchanged. She starred at her arm, flexing her digits.

It all felt fine, it looked fine too. But she knew it wasn't. She knew about the defective wires inside. She knew about the small handicap they gave her. But that's all it was, a small handicap. And it paled down to nothing compared to the wretched brace tightly screwed around her. So many scars, so many unhealed wounds.

She shook her helm, trying to not let her mind fall back into its darkness before she speedily slid into the rest of her armor.

With the sudden feeling of wanting to get out of the stuffy room, she pushed the button that slid the doors open and hurried out, her armor still wet and oil dripped behind her as she walked back into the main hanger. But, as her thoughts freed from her demons, she was reminded of yet another problem. The Predacon. She watched as he busily shuffled around some old boxes which she could only guess he got of the storage room. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet as his back was turned towards her and he continued to search through the contents of the box.

Her optics drifted over to the energon cart, now empty and she briefly had the mind to think that he must have stored the cubes while she was bathing. Good. Stacking cubes was one of her least favorite chores. Her gaze wandered back over to the large mech. He wasn't bad looking. Sharp features, large shoulders… tall. He was quite the looker actually. But, no matter how sharp his cheek plates were nothing would make up for his rugged, angry disposition. She could almost feel the hate that surrounded him. But, hate towards what?

She knew nothing of him, and frankly she didn't care all that much either, but she was a little inclined to know where that hateful feeling had originated only so that she could possibly stay far away from that and keep to his good side perhaps. Maybe it was because he was alone? After all, he was the only Predacon, right? He hadn't said anything about there being others of his kind, and his purpose was to create more of his kind, right? Or, maybe that hating feeling was the cause of something else, or someone? She mentally sighed, she would never find out unless he told her and she had a very doubtful feeling that he would ever do that.

As she stared at him, she realized she couldn't say she hated him. She had reasons to strongly dislike him, and she did, but she quite hate him yet. She could see why he was using her to aid him in the future of his kind, and she could see why he had taken over her base. She didn't like that he did, but she could see why. She didn't like him, but she didn't understand him enough to say she truly hated him. He hadn't done anything completely horrible to her, only taken her as a hostage of sorts. And hostages were taken many a times in war. Nothing personal, just business.

But then again, she didn't know if his intensions were personal. Of course, restoring his kind would be personal to him, but the rest of his methods? She hadn't a clue.

Only time would tell.

…

Yay! Chapter 2! Sorry you guys had to wait a little longer than a week. I'm in Europe right now and I've been pretty busy. But my trip ends in week and then I will be back home! So I hopefully will be able to focus more on my story then. Also, this is more of a side story to me. I'm working on a larger one, a uh, re-do of my old story 'Trust.' But, I liked the idea for this one and that why I started to write it.

And heads up! If you want to see what Repo looks like, here's a link to what I managed to draw, just fill in some of the gaps topkicker. deviantart art/Repo -397639817


	3. Easing Tensions

"**There's a humming in the restless summer air And we're slipping off the course that we prepared But in all chaos, there is calculation"**

**-Glory and Gore-Lorde-**

**Chapter 3-Easing Tensions**

"Alright, well while you're busy looking though…." Repo glanced inside the box the Predacon was rummaging around in, "…old junk that Devastate threw away, I'm going to go to get some recharge" She announced. The large bot paused, before slowly turning around. His optics glanced over the contents of the box again, as if he really saw it for what it was now before kicking it aside and venting.

"You have absolutely nothing useful here" He grunted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" She sighed. "And we've been stuck with all this scrap for years. Nothing of use…." Something flashed over her optics and the Predacon caught on to this. He frowned, a sound rumbling deep within him, unheard by the smaller bot. His own optics flashed something as he starred at her, wondering what mysteries lie beneath her voice.

"I see…" He muttered softly, but he didn't. He didn't know what she was talking about. And as he said this, she suddenly snarled.

"Do you, do really now?" Anger puffed in her optics as she growled. "Do you really see what all of this junk is?" She gestured to the box. He opened his mouth, only to close it again. "A way _out_" Her voice was nothing more than a hiss as she spoke. "But there is no way off this rusting scrap heap. Not for us. But go ahead, see what you can find in there, see if any of those fragging pieces will help you in your own cause" She whirled around, marching back into the hallway and down to her quarters, leaving the Predacon to stand stupidly in the middle of a room, too small for himself.

_Well, there's a soft spot_, He briefly thought before sighing. After a few more moments, he followed after her until he stood at her door. There was still the very possible chance of her maybe running away and so, heavily making his way to the floor, he sat down and leaned his back to the door, keeping guard just like the previous night.

…

Morning came soon enough, Repos light alarm flashed on, and once again she was up. She sat up on her berth. Her recharge had been…. Difficult. Her dreams were vague and she had woken up many times. Dreams. Something very rare among her kind. It was a gift really. The ability to dream. To imagine while in sleep. But it was a curse too. For dreams also allowed nightmares.

With a small vent, she let the air around her cycle through her systems before standing up and walking over to the door. She was about to press it open, before remembering the previous day and she retreated her hand. What if he was outside the door, and was to fall on her again once she opened it? Taking a step to the side, she pressed the button and watched as the Predacon fell through her door, still in his mech form. He toppled to the ground and woke a start. His optics flickering to life as he sat up and flinched at the ground beneath him. He seemed confused for a second before his vision focused on Repo and he frowned.

"Good morning" She said with fake cheer, patting the top of his helm now that it was within her reach. He suppressed a growl and instead only just stood back up as she swaggered on by him and out into the hanger. He gazed at her, noticing that the scraplet bites were already beginning to heal. "Alright, well what's on today's agenda?" She spun around to look at him as he walked into the hanger as well. "More energon searching or do you want to waste more time looking through our garbage?" She raised an optic ridge at him. His frown deepened at her snarky attitude but he forced himself not to make a fuss of it and instead merely walked around her and over to the computers.

"Do your files include that of a map? Or information on past bases?" He asked.

"Maybe" She shrugged. "I never spend to much time on that thing. That's more of Sidetracks thing"

"...Sidetrack…?" He repeated with a blink.

"One of the other bots stationed here. I thought you would have already known that, looking through our data base and all" She tipped her helm.

"Skimmed it really" He replied.

"Huh" Repo grunted at his honest reply.

"And to answer your previous question, I will do one last sweep of your computer in order to make sure I didn't miss anything" He added.

"Well considering you only just skimmed it I'm sure you may as well find something in there. Useful or not" She shrugged.

The day went on rather slow after that. Time drew on as the Predacon read file after file. Repo was left to her own bidding as he had nothing for her to do, so instead she went about the base to make sure everything was in place. It was an old building and hadn't been meant to be used for so many years. Without the proper care it would slowly rust and collapse. Usually, Off Shot or sometimes Devastate would take care of the inner problems, but since they both were gone for the moment, it would seem that Repo would have to. She cleaned up the floors, making sure everything was nice and tidy, aired the vents to ensure nothing harmful would start to grow inside of them. She ran a test over the lighting system and put some more fuel in the energy tanks to make sure that the lights wouldn't go out either. She dusted, swept, scrubbed, rebooted and energized the whole of the base until everything was in prime condition once more.

By the end she still wasn't feeling accomplished with her work. Not entirely. While she did praise herself for doing a rather good job, cleaning wasn't exactly her forte and as she walked around the base she could still spot the ever troubling un-cleaned spot, or some rust slowly spreading in a corner. But, she didn't bother herself enough to clean up the rest of the little spots and instead only groaned at them before pressing on and into the main hanger where the Predacon was still busily reading through file after file.

She could only roll her optics at this. She didn't know what he was hoping to find. The hard drive of the computer was mostly chocked full of old reports and checkups by the Autobots. There was a map of the area around them, with red areas marking the placing they had already searched for energon which over the years, the red grew to take over the entire map. There was also a more global map of Cybertron, not very detailed and one could only zoom into a specific area so far on it, but now that the other map had been completely filled, they were forced to use the global one to mark their findings as they ventured further and further for each energon scout.

There was some other information, like that of descriptions of specific 'Bots and 'Cons that were recognized greatly. Some old missions had been logged into the computer as well but she didn't believe that they would be of any help the Predacon.

With that thought in mind, she glanced at him again. His battle ridden hide was marked with many deep cuts and scratches. They looked like they had been inflicted not long ago, maybe only days before he had run into her. But, while they looked like were slowly healing on their own, she knew the deeper ones probably still infused much pain to the large mech. _Good_, she huffed. But at the same time, inside she frowned. She didn't like the thought of pain all that much. It didn't bother her, watching other in pain. No, the war had hardened too much to be inflicted by another's agony. But, she didn't like it. She had tried to ignore the gaping gash right over his spark chamber for the last couple of days, but now that she was thinking about it, she couldn't stop the troubling thoughts that ran over her processor. She could see it was definitely a blast wound, and a devastatingly powerful one at that. She didn't care about the Predacon himself really, but it troubled her to think of the pain he was probably in because of it.

But, why should she concern herself about this anyways? She had seen many wounds, far worse than that. She had suffered far worse than that. But, maybe this was an opportunity to get on his side…

"Hey Gigantor" She called out suddenly, surprising herself. But her peds were already moving as she walked over to him. The Predacon growled at being called that infernal name, if one could even call it that, but suppressing a growl he turned around to glare at the energon blue femme. "Time to take a break from your oh so important research" She placed a servo on her hip, glancing once more at the wound on his chest. "You should let me fix that up for you" She nodded to it.

"And why would you want to fix anything of me?" He finally let the growl escape his lips as he spoke.

"Think of it as a kind gesture" She spoke, voice someone humorous as she picked up the distrust in his own voice. "Now come on," She turned around, waved a hand at him in a sign to follow. "I'm sure we got something in closet that can patch you up"

He frowned after her for a moment before sighing and following after her. As she led him past the berth rooms and small storage spaces, he found himself in a small room, chocked full of medical equipment and a small berth was fit into the room, acting as a sort of bench. He had troubling fitting into the room without knocking anything over and Repo giggled at his discomfort in the small space.

"Sorry that its so cramped" She laughed, but the grin that made its way on to her face wasn't real. It didn't reach her optics. "This used to be an old storage room, but we cleared it out to make a medical area instead" The Predacon simply nodded in response as she began to search for some disinfectant. As she tried to awkwardly squeeze between the large mech and the box she believed it to be in, the Predacon stumbled back to make room but only succeeded in knocking over an empty energon cube. He fumbled to save it from hitting the ground, but it was already shattering on the floor.

Repo spared the goliath a glance as he tried to once again to align his large body in to a comfortable position in the small room until he finally decided to sit down on the berth bench with a deep from. Holding back the urge to roll her optics, she turned back to the box and began to rummage around through it until she snorted humorously at an old memory.

"What?" The Predacon asked grumpily upon hearing the sound she had made. Finding what she wanted, Repo then turned around and walked over to him.

"Nothing" She shrugged it off as she opened up the disinfectant while picking up a rag and dabbing some of the liquid on the softer material.

"Something" The Predacon corrected. The femme gave him the same look she had given him when he broke the glass cube before letting out a sigh.

"I was thinking of when we first turned this room into a medical center" She explained. "Although, not a day after we finished it did Devastate nearly destroy it" The Predacon said nothing but raised an intuitive brow. "He's a… fairly large bot" She gave him a vague understanding. "Second he walked in most of the equipment on the shelves ended on the floor… along with other things"

The large mech starred at her, almost seeing the memory reply in her optics before she blinked and tuned back to the task at hand. Without a word, she held the damp cloth up to the area on his chest, now within reach considering he was sitting down. He flinched at the stinging sensation it filled him with, but ignored the mild pain and instead focused back on her.

"I have heard you speak of this Devastate more than once" He said, catching her off guard. "Are you two…." He trailed off at the nearly horrified look she was giving him. She opened her mouth but choked on her words before finally managing to speak.

"Are you implying, me and…. No. NO." He could feel her press harder on his wound and let out a pained wheeze but she didn't seem to notice. "Oh Primus no, he's my sire" Now it was his turn to be surprised. He had read each of the base members files on the computers data base, but nothing had mentioned that the two were related.

"Strange, your files held none of this information" He mused.

"You read my file?" She frowned at him.

"I happened to stumble upon it yes. But it was only an Autobot report of your status" He explained. And that's really all it was. Nothing personal, which would explain why it hadn't mentioned anything about her family, but more or less just her rankings among the Autobots and what fields she had taken too.

"Hmph" She grunted. "Well I wouldn't think it would anyways" As she trailed off, ending the conversation, she took the cloth away from him and he relaxed as the pressure was realized even though it still stung. Turning away, she began to look for some spare metal to help the healing process go a little faster. He watched her for a moment before a realization dawned upon him. A bond. If Devastate was her sire, then they would be bonded and she could communicate with him that way. She wouldn't even seed a comm link. The Autobots that inhabited this base could already be on their way.

Standing up, he suddenly lunged at her, smashing her into the shelves stacked up against the wall. She let out a surprised yelp before her helm collided with the hard surface. Spinning her around, he snarled and smashed her back against it now. Optics large with panic she froze as he realized his might.

"Have you contacted him!" He yelled, anger filling his voice to the brim.

"W-what are you talking about?" Repo let out a shaky breath before screaming as he clutched her arm, bending it into a painful position.

"The bond! Have you contacted him through your bond!" He shouted, his own yellow optic inches away from her blue. She paused now, frozen on the spot as she let what he spoke register through her system. Looking at him now, something in her face changed and she no longer held the scared, panicked look anymore.

"Devastate and I aren't bonded" She spoke softly.

The Predacons angry expression turned that into the confused as he let his grip on her relax until he let go of her completely, standing to his full height and looking down at her with a frown.

"Explain" Was he said.

Gulping, Repo slumped away from the wall. "He isn't my sire by energon. But at the same time, he nearly is" She spoke softly now, as if afraid to provoke the dragon. He starred at her, unmoving before letting his posture relax some and he sighed.

"Then I must apologize for attacking you without knowing the full extent of your truth" It was hard for him say he was sorry. And his entire being struggled against those words. He was a superior being, higher in every way. He was a king compared to her. But then, he wasn't a king anymore, was he? And even then, he had never truly been one. Never had the chance. So, what would apologizing do to him now? He had no title to uphold, no air of honor to keep. All it would do now, was let her feel a little more at ease hopefully.

She nodded after her own moment of staring at him before turning her helm to look away. Her chassis ached a bit from his violent shoving as well as her back, but he hadn't really hurt her all that much. She could take a punch and more. So brushing off the minor pain, she swallowed and cleared her throat before looking back up at him.

"Would you still like me to finish repairing you?" She offered. He blinked now, surprised slightly that she would still offer her help to him.

"You have done enough for now, it will heal in its own time" He replied. Looking into her optics now, he could see she still held a wary gaze, her frame was a little tense as if she seemed ready to run away if he dared to even raise a digit at her. But, her expression was calm and collective, hiding her emotions well.

"Alright" Was all she said.

Four days passed. Slowly. No energon scouting. No searching for whatever that damned Predacon wanted. But, things had begun to cool down between them. As the large mech spent his time reading through their computers and digging through more boxes of junk, managing to find a couple of old data pads, Repo had managed to do absolutely nothing. Although, that didn't bother her to much. It was better than lugging heavy cubes into the storage volt, even though she knew that pretty soon she and the dark rusty red mech would have to go out scouting again soon. The energon that would have lasted her weeks only supplied him for days, _the oversized glutton_, as she constantly inertly thought of him as.

Repo glanced over to said mech as he sat on the floor, his heavy back leaning against the wall behind him as he read about his kind in a data pad he had found.

Repo herself hadn't been to surprised he had found it. When her team had been stationed to the base, it held only military equipment in it, but as time dragged on and the war moved to other worlds, the small unit was left alone, forced to fend for themselves. And as they searched through every building, either still standing tall of falling apart if not already fallen, they had found many things. Data pads being one of them. They had begun to collect the pads if only to keep their minds busy and active by reading what was stored on them. Some were journals, others novels. A few were more informational, like that of scientific formulas on how to make different explosives, left over from the great war and forgotten in old bases. A few were historical too, and that's where the Predacons data pad came in. There were a few of them, some involving the Dinobots as well or dating even further back than that.

And now, he was reading his own history, absorbing each word intently and sucking in the new information. It nearly sent a smile to Repos face. Nearly. But, she kept it at bay and instead only starred at the Predacon as he discovered what his kind was about. What had been found about them. What information could be gathered. It had sent him into a sort of delightful state. Or, as delightful as he could possibly be.

"Your information on my kind resembles much that of Earths own prehistoric savages" He suddenly huffed with distaste. Repo nearly choked on nothing.

"Earth?" She sputtered, optics wide. The Predacon now glanced up at her, blinking once as a dull look crossed her face.

"Yes" He replied.

"You've been to Earth?" She took a step closer to him.

"Yes" He said again.

"Then you know of the Autobots status?" She asked. He could see the excitement building up inside of her, showing through her brightening optics.

"I suppose" He frowned.

"Can you tell me?" Her voice was nearly pleading. But when he didn't reply, her glowing light dimmed a little as her optics flickered to the strange, Predacon insignia on his chest. Slowly coming back to her senses, she realized he wouldn't know anything of the Autobots. In fact, he probably wasn't even on their side. But, he wasn't a Decepticon either. It was then that another question appeared in her mind. Flickering her optics back up to his face, she frowned at him.

"You said you wanted to make more of your kind, right? And well, you're supposed to be…. Extinct. So, who made you?" She titled her head at him, optic ridges furrowed some as she blinked. He blinked back, not expecting the question, but not taking it to offense either. Although, he felt a sort of shame, and anger take over him instead. The very ones who had created him, he wanted to destroy.

"The Decepticons" He growled slightly. He could feel her gaze only harden as she starred at him.

"But that doesn't make you a Decepticon, does it?" Her voice was filled with warning.

"I would never join in arms with those wretched cretins again" He suddenly snarled. Repo flinched a little at the violent speech in his voice, but then forced her nerves down again. Hesitantly, she walked over to him and sat down. He shifted uncomfortable at this, but didn't make any real move to go away and let her sit down. His massive frame shadowed her own, but over the course of the past few days she had become somewhat undeterred by his larger form.

"If they recreated you, then why wouldn't you join them?" She asked, puzzled.

"They destroyed the remainder of my kind before they even had a chance to live" He growled darkly. "And now, I must construct my own army to retaliate" It still left the femme with questions, but she accepted his answer none the less.

"Well get in line, a whole lot of others also want to kick some Decepticon aft as well. But just because you want to, doesn't mean you can" The hint of a warning in what she said was clearly evident, and the Predacon stared at her with bright yellow optics.

"Yes, I believe I have learned that lesson" He finally snorted. Repo frowned, glancing at the ugly hole in his armor. It was healing, slowly. And he had managed to help it some as much as she did. But looking at it now, she had a feeling it had come from their shared enemy.

"Must have been quite the fight" She remarked, her voice flat as she blinked her gaze away from him. The Predacon snarled now, thinking back to his humiliating defeat.

"Curse that hideous Megatron. If it was not for his arrogance towards my kind and ruling gaunt over his own I would have taken my revenge" He hissed with spite, claws curling at the thought of plunging them deep into the warlords spark.

"You fought Megatron?" Repo repeated, a mixture of emotions in her gaze.

"I lost to Megatron" He corrected ruefully.

"Don't beat yourself up over it then. He's never lost a fight. Only Optimus Prime can take him on. Or… so I've heard" She rubbed the back of her helm. "Besides him, I've only met a few others strong enough and experienced enough to" She paused to stare at something unseen before looking back to him. "Your definitely strong enough, but I have no words of your skill and experience" She said.

"I need neither. I am a Predacon, mightier than your petty race. I can take on anyone of you" He boasted. But the smaller of the two only snorted.

"Obviously not" She huffed, gesturing to the wound above his spark. "You said it yourself, you lost"

"But in the end, I will win"

"Well someone's a little confident in themselves" She tapped her digits against her knee.

"And why shouldn't I be?" He asked with a growl.

"Because answer me this," She began, optics locked in hard with his own. "I have a feeling you know why Cybertron is active now, don't you? You showed up here days after it came back. And I'm figuring you probably don't want to run into who ever, or whatever caused this empty husk of a planet to glow again" She frowned at him. "And so, if you know you are going to win against Megatron, against anyone, then why run"

He starred at her, a snarling frown flashing across his features before he stopped to think.

"I am not running and I do not who is the cause of our planets rebirth, but be it Decepticon or Autobot I will take my revenge in due time" He said darkly.

"And you still want me to aid you in this?" She asked.

"Of course"

"Even if I am working my own side?" She frowned. "You want me to help you rage your own separate war against the Autobots?"

"But, think of it like this. What if those I wish to destroy, are that of Decepticons?" He replied. Repo paused now, swallowing. "You will just have to take your chances. Destroy your own kind, or your enemy's" He said. "But either way, I will have my revenge"

Repo thought now, crunching up her face a little as she reasoned with herself. Yes, she could very well be helping him destroy her own team. But, then again, if the Decepticons were the cause of the new life in Cybertron, if she helped him, she could very well be turning the war around. It was a risky chance. Very risky. The consequences could be so very drastic. But, he seemed to have more of a dispute with the Decepticons rather than Autobots anyways, so that was a plus on her side. She sighed.

"Fine…. I'll still help you. Not like I have much of a choice anyways" She shrugged. "But just, when you, if you, complete your project, then will you let me go? And can you promise the safety of my team as well?" She blinked up at him. He gazed down at her, pausing to his own thoughts.

"I cannot guarantee anything" He spoke truthfully. Repos lips pinched, but she nodded all the same.

"Very well" She accepted his claim. "In that case, I might have a few ideas on where to start"

….

Oh geeze, this took an unnecessarily long time to write! And wasn't even that long….. I just got back home last week and I have been having to make up a lot of missed work at school, but I think I'm finally catching up on most things and now have a somewhat steady drift to it.

Alright well, tell me what you think so far, your feedback is amazing guys! ;)


End file.
